Lost and finally found
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Annabeth is left at a strange place. But she knows of a life else where. Will she be found? Or will Hades make life hard for them?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

I don;t know why I'm here, but I am. It's peaceful here, where people follow their dreams. How I got here, I don't even know. I'm pretty sure I had another life, but I'm not sure.

"Hey, do you know who I am?" I asked someone who was playing a guitar.

"Nope. But don't worry yourself sister. Just sit and relax." I almost did, but I refused. I need to know who I am, how I got here, and what my other life was. So, with practically nothing with me but the clothes on my back, I set out for the nearest highway.

All was going well, until about two or three miles from the highway. Two or three men stepped from out of the shadows.

"Hey girly," he was obviously drunk, "where are you going?" This is not good.

"Please let me pass. I don't want to hurt anyone." I don't even know if I can hurt these guys. They started to laugh.

"Come on now, you can't hurt us." He could be right. One grabbed me by my arm. I took a swing at him, and connected with his jaw. He was out cold before he hit the pavement. The others looked at me before taking off running, leaving their friend on the ground.

I have no money, and I know its wrong, but I took his wallet. I made a promise to take money next time this happened as I took twenty dollars. Then, I began my quest again.

Percy

Where is she? It's not like Annabeth to go missing. She knows monsters attack half-bloods. And beside, it's my job to go missing!

"Rachel, where is Annabeth?" I asked our oracle and an old friend of mine, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"I don't know Percy. I asked Apollo to look for her." I sat down, my head low. I thought after defeating Gaea, Annabeth and I would be just a normal couple. But nope, the Gods love to mess with us. Then, surprisingly, Rachel started to mumble a prophecy.

"A soul lost in the dark

Three goes to find the lost

Trouble and fear at the doors of death

Beware of one called friend"

Good thing she collapsed on the couch. Just my luck, another quest. But I've got to find Annabeth. I care for her, and I have a surprise for her.

"Chiron!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the prophecy is a not that good. I suck at writing things like that. Read and Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron

I nod my head as Percy tells me what Rachel had told him.

"Sounds like a busy quest for you my boy. You may take who ever you like, as long as it's within camp rules."

"But I don't even know where she is!" He screamed. I sigh as I walk over to him.

"Percy, what is Annabeth's dream?" I ask him. He gives me a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. I can't help but chuckle. I've lost count on how many times I've seen that face.

"Really Chiron? To be an architect." I smiled.

"Then my boy, it is simple. She is at the land where all dreams come true." He shakes his head.

"Chiron, if that was on one of your tests, then I guessed. I still don't know how to find anything in our apartment!" I laugh before speaking.

"Then, you must follow _your _dreams my boy." He just looks at me funny.

"It maybe the three sodas I had this morning, but if you hadn't notice, I am a disorganized idiot who somehow won the heart of the cutest Athenian here. I HAVE NO DREAMS!" I sigh once more.

"Go on your quest. It will be in your weakest hour that you discover your dream." With that, I left to go teach archery.

Percy

I don't think that old horse gets it. My only dream was have Annabeth as a girlfriend. And since that we've dated for a year now, I literally have no dream. But, I do need to find her, and now! So I decide to go and see if Grover will come with.

"Hey G-man! Want to go on a quest!" I shouted. Within a few seconds, he came running up the hill. He said if I ever needed him, or if I just want to chill, to just yell and he'll be there.

"I hate it when there's a quest. They always call me! Okay, your fine. But it's everyone else that bug me." He complained. I smiled. That's Grover for ya. Glad he's the new God of nature, but he hates the responsibility.

"So, who else are you bringing with?" He asked. I forgot about another person. Then a voice spoke up.

"How about me? You'll need a sharp shooter." We turn around to see Will Solace. Well, he has been taking Chiron's late night archery class. So, sure.

"Welcome aboard Will. Let's go get ready."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review people!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

This just sucks. I have no idea where I'm headed, it's getting dark, no food and water, and no shelter from the weather. What else could go wrong for me? Oh great, now it's starting to rain. I gave a sad sob, clearly miserable. I want to be held, I want to be cuddle next to someone who cares, and I want to remember. I don't remember a single thing about me, or about the life I had. All I know is I had one, and I'm pretty sure I have a boyfriend. But I'm not a hundred percent sure. I must though, because I normally hate to cuddling.

I'm lucky enough to find a Starbucks that sells cheap coffee. I order a medium peppermint mocha, and sat down at a stool, waiting for my coffee. While I'm waiting, a boy about my age came up to the stool beside me. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Hey Annabeth. How are you?" How does he know my name?

"Who are you?" His smile faded. He looks familiar, but I can't remember.

"Your kidding right?" I really wish I was.

"No. I don't know you, I don't know who I am." I said, dead serious.

"Annabeth, it's me. Nico." He says. I try to remember that name, but it rings no bells.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." He looked at me and swore in what I think is Greek

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but you have to follow me, okay?" Why would I follow him? I don't even remember him! He grabs my hand.

"Look, unless you want to die, stay close to me. I'll get you back home to Percy. He's worried sick about you." Percy...then I remember. Percy Jackson, my boyfriend of a year, the son of Poseidon who stole my heart. The only one who makes me feel whole. The only one I want to be with, the only one who holds me close to him during the camp fire sing-a-long. I don't know why, but I feel like I have to trust this kid, Nico.

"Okay," I said slowly, "take me back to Percy."

Percy

We got packed and ready to go in record time. I also have Nico keep an eye out for her. If he happens to find her, he is to bring her to camp and inform me about that he found her.

"You ready guys?" I asked Will and Grover. They all nodded, looking excited to be finally going on a quest.

"Alright. Let's mount up!" I shouted. The all looked at me funny. What did I say? Or dose my hair look messy? I swear I brushed it!

"The hell does that mean?" Grover asks. Oh right, none of them watch _Smokey and the Bandit III._ I sigh.

"It means get in the car or on a horse. It depends on the situation." I explained.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that?" I ignored them and got into my car. They follow and soon, we're driving down I-495, listening to loud rock music. But I really not paying any attention. I just want Annabeth back. She's my everything, and I'd hate to lose her again. When I get her back, we're moving to New Rome. Bottom line. All I want is a normal life with her. And the Gods make it impossible as hell! My bad, Hades.

Grover puts a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her man. Don't worry." He trys to encourage me. It works, but I still want to kill whoever kidnapped her.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Nico

How did Annabeth lose her memory? Wait a minute, the Gods must have something to do with this. Damn it, Percy made them swear that they would leave them alone! Curse them and breaking their promises!

"So...where...are...we...going?" She asks, out of breath from running. I can't say that I blame her, I'm out of breath too.

"Camp Half-blood, I hope." I can tell she didn't like the "I hope" part. It's not my fault that monsters love to hunt demi-gods!

"You better make that hope to a certain. I want to go home." She sobs. I want to tell her it's alright, but with the lives demi-Gods have, I know that it would be a lie. Not a little white lie, but a huge lie.

"Look, I can try something, but you won't like it." I am only fifty percent sure it won't kill her, but I can't tell for certain. But she seems to want to try.

"I can shadow travel us both to someplace safer then here. It will work." That last part is a lie, but I can't tell her that.

"Go for it." She says. I grab her hand and lead her to a dark ally. I concentrate on one of the few places I often run into and suddenly, my body isn't there. I'm used to it, but Annabeth is screaming her head off. Believe it or not, that's a good sign. It means the shadows hasn't claimed her as a trespasser. With a stumble, we land on solid ground again. But not in China, where I was aiming for. We landed in Seattle, on top of the space needle. Scaring a maintenance worker.

"Damn kids! What are you doing up here!" He yells.

"Stunts. We were being held hostage up here. Can you give us a lift down?" I reply. He mumbles something about stupid terrorists and helps us down. Annabeth is shaken, but okay overall.

"Sorry Annabeth. On the bright side, or in this case rainy side, there's a lot of activity here. So monsters may not find us here." She nods, and I notice that she's shivering. I lead her to a coffee bar and order her a hot chocolate to warm her up, and a muffin for me. I'm not really hungry, but I have to eat if I have to shadow travel again. I pray to Hades that I don't have to for at least another day or two.

"Thanks for helping me." She says, tears flowing from her eyes. I'm usually not the helping kind, but she needs comforting.

"Don't mention it. Is something wrong?" I mentally slap myself. She has no memory, many miles from home and from Percy, and I ask her what's wrong.

"I just want to remember! Is that to much to ask?" She sobs. Clearly, she needs rest. I let her finish her hot chocolate, I pay, and ask around for a motel. It's going to be a long night. I also make a mental note to contact Percy when she wakes up. He'll want to know the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait. School is keeping me busy. Read and review! GO SEAHAWKS!<strong>


End file.
